choice's
by twiliteroket
Summary: story about cassie and nick. When cassie is breaking up with nick..but well what happens if she some how chooses differently. will she do it or stay with adam?--yeah summary suck...just plz read the story might be tacky...oh well!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my what-you-might-call-it version of the book from the secret circle. When Cassie is in the car and tells nick that well she can't be with him, because she loves Adam; but what would have happened if she chose different…C/N story**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the secret circle this is all from the genius L. J. Smith…_

_After Portia's brother and the other attacked Cassie: _

_***Cassie was trying to find the right words to say. She'd never had to do anything like this before and she was afraid to do it wrong. She was afraid to hurt nick.***_

"_Umm, Nick…I…" Cassie couldn't bring herself to say this to him. _She shifted her eyes facing forward.

'_I knew this was coming…but I always knew that your heart was somewhere else not with me" _Nick was also glaring towards the car window. Cassie knew she hurt him but he didn't show it he was absorbing all that hurt.

"_no Nick you know you're really special_**(A/N: I know it was tempting I just had to put it one of the best quote… sorry on with story)** _I just can't be without Adam but he will never even know he's with Diana and you know I'm happy for her she's my friend_." She knew that inside her she was hoping she was with Adam. Cassie then turns and looks into those mahogany eyes some how those eyes made her uncertain of her choice. What is happening she though. She let it go.

"_Its okay Cassie I understand…I let my feeling for you go wild and well I felt like I was forming a connection with you, you see in one moment I saw this bright co-". _He stopped because he though that he was going crazy with the things he saw and felt that day that he went to save Cassie and when she kissed him.

"_What is nick" _she did not understand and she didn't want to continue. She felt the horror creeping telling her what if!. No Cassie thought

"_Cassie calm down I have nothing to say, jeesh" _Cassie saw the old nick and felt that guilt reel her in. By now they where at Diana's house and nick was parking in Diana's parking place_** (A/N I forgot what they call car parking place…I'll shut up now)**_. He then turns off the car and turns to look at Cassie straight in the face.

" _I just don't what to see you hurting nick you know you will always be someone I can talk to…I'm just sorry for all the thing I did to make you--" _she stopped mid-sentence and opened the car door and ran out.

Nick tries to open the door but it won't buge, he then realized it was locked he unlocks it and starts run towards the direction that Cassie went.

"_Cassie, wait… Cassie…." _nick continued shouting; by now he was franticly looking through the four-way road. He then spots a girl in a black vest over a white shirt and grey skinny jean _**(A/N: though I add to the mode…Haha--) **_Nick saw that she was heading to the New Salem beach and began running to catch to up with her.

"_Cassie, are you oka-- are you crying I'm sorry I have a lousy temper…no wonder you broke up with me.. I probably do the same" _He started to laugh but he was trying to make her feel better. It did work she laughed a little and looked in his face.

"_Haha no I don't think you do, you just been through a lot just like me" _She pause and the both stayed silent for a while both looking at the beach_** (A/N: tacky I know I'm just a little sentimental today …lets continue with the tacky story…haha)**_

"_Sometimes I wonder if there is ever an ending to all our problems but as you see the ocean is endless and so are all problems" _Cassie was shocked by the realization

In that moment Cassie felt that connection that nick said he experienced some how she saw the silver core but it was not one, but two one was long and narrow_** (A/N: umm well Adam is not their so I had to put that core… he was far away…0_0)**_, as for the other; she could see that it was the core that connected her to nick and the other was from Adam. They were both silver however one would shimmer as for the other one it was turning into mist and the wind blew and took with it the mist leaving no trace of it. As for the other one it was still their and was silver but it would gleam and show the other bright colors and looked like a much strong cored that surrounded Cassie and Nick and seemed to bring them much closer to each other.

Nick eyes seem to widen as he experience this happening to both of them. He then raises his eyes to see Cassie's shimmering ones.

She lifts her hand and places her hand on his cheek feeling the soft texture of his skin. In those eyes, she saw her answer and now she hoped she made the good one and the only one.

"_I love you, Cassie" _she said nothing she let the word linger for she was speechless…

**A/N: well what you think love it, hate it, think it's too lovey dovey, my inspiration well for my little version was the song Need you now by lady antebellum. RosemelissaIvashov introduce it to me… I'm obsessed with it… Anyway, plz plz with a cherry on top review my story its that little green button it said click on me…. Haha plz reviews guys tell me how I did on my first one. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Thanks guys for reviewing… any ways I have chapter 2 ohh!! *freaky background music* DUN DUN DUN …sorry guys got distracted in scary music anyways shifting back to the fanfiction topic.. I roket give you chapter dos! Sorry getting ahead of myself...I suppose you read the beginning duh-sorry brain is a little wobbly anyway I have to say everything got to sentimental. Well I have a little of suspense not that much to much drama though oooo… well we left off with our infamous couple. Cassie And my personal favorite nick…. darn you Adam… *blowing it off!* they see that the both are feeling the thing for each other if you know what I mean if you do not I mean, they like each other…0_0... But will this help or complicate everything that has happen their mission to kill black john, the love that they share. And in thee end the ultimate chose SO WHO IS SHE GOING TO CHOSE? I don't even know I'm making it up as I go well not really I just a little uncertain….I'm not starting the story is working anyway to end my continuing on and on! Sorry shut up I have to say that I'm adding more to my plate Cassie + Nick= love add a little more ingredients to my recipe such as black john, Adam, the circle and hidden secrets and you get ****DRAMA!!!****…well thanks hope you enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the secret circle stuff this is all from L.J. Smith __J_

Cassie went to her house after her reunion with nick. She thought back at the events that had occurred and was happy but also a little shock that this had happened but what could she say love could destroy and kill you…. And yet she still had some inner voice telling her _but you love Adam you have lied Cassie._ Cassie shook her head to make the voice go away… I can't think this she thought she went to grandma's houses to go get some books she had forgotten… As she opened the door she felt scared for the last time she was here she was attacked… Little did she know she left the door open **(A/N: just saying hi any ways wanted to say that she doesn't know the door is open, I thought you might get confused)**

Cassie almost sprinted to her room and was looking for the books

"_Now where did I leave the books?" she said_

"_What books?" _the voice seemed familiar yet she couldn't help react so she jumped

"_AHHH!!!--- wait what are you doing here" _she said to ADAM** (A/N: creepy)**

" _what do you mean what I'm doing here I was walking by and so I saw your houses door open" _Adam said **(A/N: not to rain on your parade but did you think it was nick now you see I thought that but well lets add more juice to the story …. Lets see!!) '**_Thought I might come in and see what was going"_

"_O-KAY well as you can see it just me" _Cassie thought he is lying to me or isn't he I mean really do you pass my house to go to yours, really!

"_Wait what are YOU doing here it's not safe" _Adam was staring a Cassie straight in face. Some how Cassie felt uncomfortable she however, didn't say anything.

"_well I was getting some books and then I was going to leave and got to n- woow! This is my house I ask the question and I don't have to tell you what I have to do!" _she was stunned by the wrath in her voice..

Adam looked at her confused, Cassie then felt guilty for what she said

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude it was just a shock to see you here'…'anyways I got to go I'll see you later, Adam" _she walked out of her room but didn't make it to the end of the stairs when Adam grabbed her by the hand

"_Cassie I love you but you seem to be avoiding me and I don't know why, did I do something to you, you know I did come here for a reason I wanted to talk to you about you and me… Diana and me are not working out, you know what I mean?"_

Cassie was shocked what? "_ yes I know what you mean and now wait what why are you doing this to Diana she love you" _she was outrage **(A/N: OHH!! Didn't see that coming… well I'm leaving so you can continue reading)**

"_I know that Cassie and I love her too but I love you more"_

Wow Cassie thought a lot has happened today… "I_ have no Idea what to say or think!"_

Cassie didn't want to continue so she left. She did not see it coming but in one second, she was in Adams arms and then boom! He started kissing her… she however didn't break the kiss for she felt fragile but in that moment something clicked and that little voice was their _what are you doing can't you see what is happening I can't believe this… nick is not worthy of you…_that made her break out of her trance. She pushed on Adams chest and broke the kiss.

"_What are you doing?" _Cassie was speechless

"_Cassie I love you I can't be without you everyday you ar-" _Cassie didn't let Adam finish and just stormed out she didn't hear him come out and she didn't intend to turn around

She was standing In front of nicks house

As she walked to the steps and to the door, she was nervous to talk to nick.

Deborah answered the door

"_Hey CASSIE hey how you been, what you want" _

"_Oh hey is Nick here I wanted to talk to him?" _In that moment Nick was coming down the stairs with a laundry basket he was not aware that cassie was their.. As he raised his eyes, he saw Cassie he eyes popped a little though for nick's normal expression it was shocked. Cassie wasn't expecting this so she started laughing

"_Hey Deb got any de-"_

"Cassie_ wanna help nick do some laundry.. Hahaha!" _Deborah left clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard

"_I'll get her one day for laughing at me" _Nick walked all the way to Cassie and asked her to come in.

" _Lets go to the laundry room and then the kitchen" _

"_Uh… need some help?" _she couldn't but smile, nick turned around and gave her a smile as well.

"_Nah I'm almost done" _he finished shoving the load of laundry in the washer, pulled Cassie's arm, and took her to the kitchen.

"_Want something" _can I tell him what happened, Cassie was silent. She looked up when nick placed 2 cokes in front of them

"_Hey Cassie you been awfully quiet, are you okay" _she caught sign when he got her hand and intertwined it with his. She felt comfort for what he was doing.

"_Well I was in my grandma's house and all of a sudden Ad-" _she couldn't finish she just sat their silent.

"_CONANT, was in your house why?" _Nicks hand seemed to harden a bit but then he loosen it.

'_yeah, he was… its okay nick… he well he just, he kissed me…then I left" _Cassie felt like nick might say something bad to her or he would not want to be with someone like her. However, nick reacted differently he wounded his arms around Cassie waist while his cheek was pressed on her hair.

Cassie looked up to him and saw those mahogany eyes telling her not to feel guilty. She broke down in tears.

J_…………………..__J_

Days later…

I been having these weird dreams I can't tell if I'm awake they are frightening,

Cassie got out of bed. She slips on her slippers and goes out the guest room of Diana's house she then proceeds to go and see were Diana was. She enters Diana's room and finds her sound asleep. On the side of her pillow was a white squared shaped journal **(A/N: okay so all journals are square but not all, ookkay not all I mean some are heart shaped or circular….ignore I have my strange days anyway ignore the comment..)**

Cassie walks in the room and tries to get the journal but was fought by an inner voice telling her that what she was doing was childish _she is your friend Cassie remember what happened last time._ Cassie however, got the journal and felt the soft texture of the hardcover it was incredible. Its color was white but luminous its from was simple but it was rich with hidden secrets. She then opens it** (A/N: sorry to interrupt but well I just wanna say is that I don't think Diana has a diary/journal but well to make my story go haywire I need to add it so yup well ill shut up) **_no _that mental voice told her not to but cassie need it to see it for some reason she was drawn into know what was in their but what was so intriguing WHAT?..

As she open, the book she becomes shocked for what is shown before her eyes…

**(A/N: hello people I think you might hate me but well this is where I stop. *doing creepy laugh* does anyone hate cliffhangers no? yes? Well oh jolly ranchers really im terrible.. on the story. I didn't have that much today their was not wow chapter so sorry guys the next chapter I will try to add the mix because if I continue I will be going from lame to just plain crappy story. I hope you like it if not well it's all good… I don't mind…really but tell me how it is I hope you like it….oh almost forgot I only have a couple of chapters left so yup its not going to be that long. Just saying I don't have that many great ideas if you do not mind in sharing It would make the story sound well better I mean really I suck in writing… well please review thank. Bye bye ahh I forgot again the laundry thing is weird I know I just added it for at least for them to have a normal thing….well bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: duh oh so obvious I mean to myself.. Anyways.

_**I wanna apologize for not posting anything in a month so I'm really, sorry. I do want to say that I'm kind of short on ideas so this chapter is going to be relativity short again I apologize for not having much ideas...Okay then lets get this show on the road. thank you thank you very much to the people that review even one review makes me happy but I got more than that again THANK YOU!!! I'm happy today. I promise you guys that I will write better chapters because chapter 2 sucked I mean laundry really I had more ideas than that apparently I didn't listen to my gut. Well we left of with Cassie opening a "book" okay, okay it's a journal. One way or another she is doing something what? Well lets see…have fun !!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…only the plot …and maybe new characters…uh If I only owned nick…*sniff sniff*.**_

_As cassie opened the book she was shocked to see the things that where in it._

**(A/N: and the chapter begins dun dun, dunnnn!! Haha)…..**

_I couldn't believe this, its incredible _Cassie thought. In the book their were spells but it was dark magic. Magic that you could never escape… magic that made you the most powerful but also could kill in a blink of an eye. It was simple to become drawn to it but to be force into becoming the best than the others. But then a thought came to her _why does Diana have it? _that little voice in cassie said _so what you also done terrible things so stop judging.._ Cassie ignored the little voice however felt as though it was right because she was after all the one that did things that she regret doing….(**A/N: I'm talking about the whole shindig with Adam and then the bad mood…oh except for nick…best choice ever .O_O.) **

_What do I do? _Cassie thought. She was unsure for if she took the journal Diana would figure out who to took it or at least have a good chance of knowing and she would be 100% right in who to blame. Instead of leaving the journal Cassie took it and hid it in the bottom of the clothes in her bag that she brought in from her house. She then headed to her guest room. But was interrupted of a voice that came from afar

"_CASSSSSIIIIEE!"_

Cassie fell the impulse and a chill came down her spine. I cant believe he is still alive she thought. We never really killed him. He faked all of this.

"_CASSSIE"_

"_who is it?" _

In front of Cassie their stood a man in a very ghost but human body with its form becoming transparent. He had dark brown cropped hair **(A/N: I don't really know how Cassie's father looks like so I am improvising a bit let me see?)** his eyes where the same color of Cassie but in his face they seemed frightening and dangerous.

"_hello Cassandra"_

" _what is it that you want. We thought you were dead we called all the powers on you."_

" _no greeting no hello father. Well I guess not, you see one of your little friends did not fully commit" _

"_what?"_

"

_for the well if you can call it a spell. to make it work every person has to have pure honesty they have to be loyal and they also have to be commit to what they where saying"_

" _that's Impossible" _Cassie didn't want to believe what her fat- john Blake wanted to say.

" _cassie my dear if that were impossible I would obviously not be here so as you can see there is someone you should not trust. I assure you that I am not lying after all what kind of father would do that to their daughter"_

Cassie this time had no patients watch what was happening "_if so then how come you were able to start a mission that might also kill me and feel no pity or anger towards what you where doing?"_

"_I suggest that you find who is that betraying you rather than focus on other certain things"_ with that the trace of black john disappeared and Cassie was left alone in the hall near the guest room. She then got inside the room and changes from her silk gown into a pair of pants and a plain black shirt. Cassie then proceeded to the front door and opened it to head to nick's house.

As Cassie rushed to the house she was scared that another apparation of black john might get her plans ruined. She got to the steps but saw that the windows where shut and no light was reflected from them of course its 5:oo am who is up at this time of day. Cassie tried to check to see if nick by any chance was on the garage. In that moment she felt relefted to she someone's shoes sticking out from the old car that was parked their under remodelation.

"_Nick!"_

Nick obviously was surprised because he banged his head from the bottom of the car and said an _ow!. _

He moved out from the bottom of the car.

"_oh hey Cassie" _

" _black john is not dead" _Cassie couldn't think of anything else to not rise the tention but decided to deliver it to him. rather than him having a panic attack in guessing.

" _woow, what you aren't serious what he is not dead"_

"_no he is not. I saw him just now"_

"_tell me what happened"_

_**A couple of minutes later maybe 10 min?……**_

"_I can't believe this… did he hurt you or anything?"_

"_no nick he didn't do anything to me."_

"_okay then . Do you have any idea on who it might be?"_

"_I have some but I not sure about them. I was thinking maybe Faye but I don't think so I mean she helped us at the end. And um, I have two other but those I'm going to see for myself if they _

_are possiblilities" _

" _can I know who they are its okay If you don't want to tell me"_

"_No I don't mind it just I'm uncertain. I was thinking of Adam and Diana?"_

"_Cassie, Diana would never do anything like that. I'm not trying to insult you but I think that's impossible."_

"_I know but this morning I was in her room I forgot my reason for why I was in there but in her pillow their was this book that was so magnificent and inside it there was so much Dark magic spells. But I might be wrong"_

"_okay now I see your point but how about Adam not that I have anything against him but is it because of the last incident."_

"_yeah It was just awkward behavior"_

"_well we need to watch closely"_

**And so I say I gave you chapter 3 isn't that awesome so what does Diana have that journal? How the hell is black john not dead? And why is it I didn't interrupt through out the story? Well I did but not that much. So many questions and yet there is more coming on the way… oooo! Anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. I think I will post another this week I have no Advanced Algebra midterms yet so I have not ahh stress that's good. So lets just keep our fingers crossed! Other than that, I wish you the best of luck on your stories and if I may ask please review thank you… bye bye TWILITEROKET to long a name lets stick with roket. P.s.s the chapter sucks I'm sorry.**


End file.
